Acceptance
by Nephiliam
Summary: To accept forgiveness is all it takes.


_Summary:_ To accept forgiveness is all it takes.

_Author's Note: _This is how I wanted this dinner to go. Dedicated to every person who is still shock from the finale. Season 2 finale spoilers (sort of). This is probably a oneshot.

_Rating:_ T

* * *

Acceptance

Hannibal, at the head of the table, took another sip from his wine, his eyes watching Will as he tested another bite of a particularly feisty dental assistant - it felt good to admit to another human being that what they were eating was not pork loin.

"Something on your mind?" Will asked.

"Why do you ask?"

As it happened, there _was_ something on his mind. He'd been toying with an idea since he smelt that natty tabloid reporter on his friend – if that was what Will still was to him. He knew that Will was not fully under his grip; however it was one of the first times he'd allowed himself to accept that he was losing him. Yet, there was still a possibility of redemption. Their friendship did not have to end in the direction it was headed. They still had time.

"You seem quiet."

There was something particular about Will that Hannibal couldn't seem to grasp firmly. It was exciting as much as it was addictive. He didn't want their lives to split from one another's. Not yet, anyways.

"Why don't we leave tonight?" Hannibal pondered aloud, gauging Will's reaction. He could tell by his friend's breathing that the idea excited him. "You could leave a note with your dogs for Alana, it would be…polite."

Will seemed to roll the idea in his head for a moment, polishing off his glass of wine. Hannibal stood and reached for the wine carafe to pour him a second.

"Thank you," he nodded as Hannibal took his seat.

They ate the rest of the meal in silence. As Hannibal brought out desert, Will asked, "And what of Jack Crawford?"

Hannibal thought for a moment. "If Jack were to give you absolute forgiveness for everything you've done, would you accept that forgiveness?" Hannibal's true question remained heavy in the air.

_Would you accept my forgiveness for what you've done?_

Will raised his glass once more and pondered. He understood.

"This would be our last meal," he said.

Hannibal nodded. "Of this life, at least."

Will's mind spun with the idea. The two of them could depart in the middle of the night, disappearing without a trace. The thought of his dogs caused a pause, a panic, though he moved beyond it once he thought of Alana and her dog Applesauce; they would have a good life with her.

Will picked up his fork and tested his desert. "This is delicious. What is it?"

"Dobos Torte," Hannibal answered with a small smile. "It's a Hungarian sponge cake that was meant to last longer than other pastries in a time when the ability to cool food was very limited." Will nodded and took another bite.

"What are you thinking, Will?"

"I'm thinking of my dogs," he responded truthfully. "How they would be affected by my absence."

"You have left them before," reminded Hannibal. "Alana would take care of them like they were her own. She is a caring person."

His words reminded Will of Hannibal's relationship with her. He had almost forgotten. "Would you miss her?"

"Regardless of how I am seen through your eyes sometimes, Will, I do not want Alana to be harmed."

"But if it came to that…"

"If it was a necessity, then I would do it. Our survival is our primary objective. Everything that comes after that is merely for pleasure. Do you understand?"

For a moment, Will closed his eyes and imagined that the sponge cake in front of him was the only thing he had to worry about. When he finally pulled himself back to Hannibal's dining room he met the eyes of the man that sat with him.

"Where do I sit on your objective list, Hannibal?"

Hannibal tilted his head slightly. He had planned to do this in another way, at another time. "You complete my secondary objective."

"Which is?"

Hannibal smiled and raised his glass. "If I told you, you wouldn't find me as mysterious, Will."

Will raised his glass as well, swirling the wine within. Hannibal raised his glass to his lips and sipped. "I suppose we'll have all the time in the world to dig up each other's secrets, then."

Hannibal set his glass down. "You accept my proposal then?"

"I do."

"And what of Jack Crawford?"

Will smiled and gave a small laugh. "Jack Crawford has his wife to take care of. Especially in the upcoming years. He is quickly losing the backing of the FBI. We won't be on his radar once we've gone."

"I mean what of Jack Crawford to you?"

"To me?"

"Jack believes you are on his side."

Will hesitated for a moment. "I _was _on his side."

"And now you aren't?"

"What you've given me…" he explained, "…this curiosity. It won't go away, no matter how the future plays out. Whether Jack incarcerates you or whether you escape and disappear, it doesn't matter. You've given me a gift."

Hannibal nodded. "I'm pleased with your decision, Will."

Will smiled back, "Good."

After they had finished the sponge cake, Hannibal stood. "I have something to show you, Will," he said. "A surprise."

Will raised an eyebrow. "What could you possibly have to surprise me with?"

Hannibal motioned for Will to follow him. "It is upstairs."

Will followed behind Hannibal as they walked past the foyer and up the stairs. On the second floor Hannibal motioned for him to stop. "Please wait here."

Will nodded as Hannibal walked to the end of the hallway; he lightly knocked on the closed door, his lips moving, whispering to something. After a moment he turned and motioned for Will to come.

Will walked towards Hannibal, slow and careful.

"Are you ready?" Hannibal asked.

Will looked up at him then. He was putting his life in the hands of a known serial killer, a cannibal. He had dined with death, broke bread with the devil, and danced with Dante.

And he had liked it.

"I'm ready."

Hannibal turned the knob and pushed the door forward.

Within was a girl.

She stood by the window, her body tense and her arms folded.

He took a step into the room and she turned towards them.

"Abigail."

Abigail smiled, the tension falling from her stance.

Within moments he found himself across the room, pulling her into an embrace. He knew he was crying but he couldn't find it in him to care. Her arms wrapped around him in turn as she buried her face into his shoulder.

Behind him he could feel Hannibal's presence.

"The teacup came together," Hannibal said. He reached out and touched Will's shoulder. "There is a place in this world for us. As a family."

Will, still cradling Abigail against himself, turned to look at Hannibal.

Hannibal reached up and wiped the tears from his face, his thumb caressing his cheek.

"Thank you," Will whispered.

Hannibal leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Will's, his open arm encircling Abigail.

"Now we can be a family."


End file.
